Because I Love Her
by Little Missus
Summary: What would have happened if Gwen found out about the almost-marriage to Mithian? *Song Shot*-Because I Love Her from Swan Princess 3


**A/N: I don't own Because I Love Her from Swan Princess**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Guinevere shouted. Arthur was starting to get worried now. He knew he shouldn't have told Guinevere about the marriage contract between him and Mithian. He knew he was bound to tell her soon.

"Technically, we were not married back then," Arthur said. But that was a big mistake.

"Arthur, that time during my exile, I held out hope that you still loved me. That you never gave up on the idea. Yet, you used this marriage contract as a 'distraction'. I can't believe you, Arthur." The Queen then stormed off, feeling rather put off.

Merlin was there, he heard every word. He just needed to help his "best friend" right now. He knocked on Arthur's door, heard the "come in", before opening it to reveal Arthur sitting at the dining table, hands folded and his eyes staring of into the distance.

"Why are wives so complicated?" Arthur asked Merlin, confusion and concern laced into his expression.

"I don't honestly know sire. She loves you. She could have lost you then," Merlin explained.

"Isn't it enough that I fight the dragons? That I fight the villains and I win the prize? Isn't it enough that I run the kingdom? Solve everyone's problems, direct and advised. Why must I also go down on my knees and apologize?" he asked, looking at Merlin inquiringly.

"Well, Arthur, she is your wife. If you truly love her, you need to apologize," Merlin said calmly. After Merlin left the room, Arthur started remembering the reason why he had to. He loves her.

_"Because I love her_

_And need her _

_Like Earth needs the Sun_

_I need the one I love," _Arthur told himself. He remembered what he was like before he fell for Guinevere. He remembered how he loved to bully others. But thanks to her, he started to learn his lesson. He remembered when she said that he needed to treat people equally. She had rambled at him and he stood there, admiring the fact that someone like her stood up to him, a prince.

_"To keep my hope right_

_My head right, _

_My heart fighting on_

_Until I am back in her arms," _That was always the thought that kept Arthur going. He knew that if he returned from a war or an important meeting, he always remembered that she was there. She always managed to keep that "big head" (as Merlin puts it) balanced. Those were some of the reasons he married her in the first place. She had clear, cool, level-headed judgment. She always came up with something to help him rethink his actions.

_"Because I love her_

_And need her _

_Like summer needs rain_

_To grow and sustain each day." _That was how it was like for Arthur. She was the one who always had faith in him. She was the reason that he was a good king. He remembered when he exiled Gwen. His uncle thought that it was grounds for execution but he couldn't bear to see her die. He needed her and that started with being reassured that she was alright. He owed her a lot. She helped him mature. If it weren't for her, he might have been the bully he was when he was still a prince.

_"I see her singing_

_And bringing her strength to my soul_

_Until I am back in her arms." _He remembered when he was under that enchantment that made him infatuated with Vivian. After she kissed him, she said, "Win it for me, Arthur. That's all I ask." It was that one statement that kept replaying in his mind. It was that statement that told him what to do. After he had achieved peace, he looked for her in the stands. There she was, with her beautiful and radiant smile. It gave him reassurance and strength.

_"Miles apart_

_Yet still my heart _

_Can hear her melody _

_I'm more than sure_

_That I can't endure without her love for me," _he sang. He remembered how Gwen had kissed Lancelot in the throne room. It shattered his heart, leaving nothing but an empty void of heartbreak. He also remembered how worried he was for Gwen when she was kidnapped by Hengist. He could feel her sadness, her wish to come home, although Lancelot had intervened. He still remembered what he admitted to Merlin.

"How can I admit that I think about her all the time? Or that, I care about her more than anyone? Or, I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her," he had said.

_"Because I love her _

_And need her _

_Like I need to breathe_

_Dee da dum dee dee like this_

_Now I see clearly _

_I nearly gave up all I had," _Arthur proclaimed to the empty room. He remembered how he always risked his life for her. She was the one who helped him see clearly what he was doing wrong to his people. She turned him from a spoiled, arrogant idiot to a clear-minded, just king. He felt lost without her. If he lost her, then he has lost everything. She was his world. He even said that he would relinquish his right to the throne if it meant he could be with his one true love.

_"So whatever our differences were_

_I'll bid them goodbye _

_I'll give love a try_

_And all because I love her!" _he proclaimed, not caring if anyone heard him. He loved her despite their differences in the past. She was a servant, he was the prince. He rode off to wars, she scrubbed floors. His father had been the king, her father had been the blacksmith. He knew that their love overcame all the obstacles in their way. This was just small compared to all those times before.

He immediately ran out of the room, not caring who he bumped into. All that mattered to him was that he find Guinevere. He didn't find her anywhere in the castle, so that must mean one thing.

He immediately ran to her house. The house where there love for each other grew. The house where he gave her his first proposal of marriage. He opened the door and he found her there, crying so sadly that it broke his heart. "Guinevere," he called softly.

She turned suddenly, revealing her tear-stained face. She didn't care about her past tantrum. All she wanted to do right now was fling herself into Arthur's arms, which she did.

Arthur held her tightly, let her sob into his chest. He needed to finish the explanation.

"Guinevere, I gave up on the marriage contract because of someone. That was you." He quietly wiped away any remaining tears. "I gave up lands that Camelot could have possessed all for the sake of you. She then told me that she would do the same for such a love," he whispered softly.

Guinevere smiled at him quietly. "I forgot to tell you something Arthur. In all that drama." She tiptoed so that she was in level with his ear.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
